(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breech mechanism for a firearm, especially a repeater weapon, with a breech housing, a locking head connected to the barrel and having a radially inwardly directed conical locking shoulder following the cartridge holder, a substantially cylindrical breech block movable relative to the breech housing in the direction of the barrel, the breech block having a plurality of radially movable locking elements in the form of annular segments in the region of the front end of the breech block, the locking elements having radially outwardly directed cone segment wherewith they bear on the locking shoulder in the locking position and having radially inwardly directed cone segments with which they bear on a spreading cone, a locking sleeve concentrically surrounding the breech block and axially slidable relative thereto to a limited degree, the locking sleeve cooperating with the locking elements, and an actuating device which, with the breech closed, pushes the locking sleeve axially forwards relative to the breech block.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In such a known breech mechanism (DE 596 649) the locking elements are annular segments of a hollow cylindrical body of revolution. In order to obtain the individual locking elements, a closed hollow cylinder is firstly produced and is then cut up. This has the disadvantage that a number of loose locking elements result for each breech mechanism, which leads to increased assembly costs in the manufacture and servicing of the breech mechanism. Moreover an additional sleeve or the like surrounding the locking elements on the outside is needed, since the locking elements would otherwise fall out when the breech mechanism is open. Furthermore, an increased effort is needed to open the breech mechanism, in order to withdraw the breech block from the locking head, since the locking elements have to be pressed radially inwards through the conical locking shoulder to do this, which is made harder by powder residues which increase the friction.